


Obedience

by IAMS



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Daddy Kink, Hurt Tony, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAMS/pseuds/IAMS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is Daddy's birthday. And Tony's gift is in the form of total obedience. </p><p>2% hurt/comfort, 98% smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience

Today is Daddy’s birthday, and Tony’s gift is in the form of total obedience.

\---

Coulson hides the surprise on his face well when Tony actually finishes and then hands him an incident report first thing in the morning.

There’s also his favorite blend of coffee in the machine at the office kitchen instead of the usual gunk SHIELD agents drink.

\---

He smiles to himself when he finds a neat, brown paper bag from his favorite restaurant atop his desk that afternoon, and sees little hearts doodled in his lovers messy scrawl on the side.

\---

Later, Phil breathes a sigh of relief when the battle is over (seriously, damn those giant, robotic squid monsters) and waits for the Avengers to report.

“Status?” Cap calls over the com.

Clint whoops, “Did you guys see that? I took that thing down, son--”

Phil can almost hear Natasha roll her eyes when she answers for the both of them with a precise and succinct, “Clint and I are fine here--just scrapes and bruises.”

“Aye,” Thor yells over the com, making Coulson wince. “I have the mighty Bruce with me; he appears to be alright, simply in a restful slumber.”

“Ironman, come in, report back status.” Steve frowns when there’s a moment’s hesitation on the other man’s end.

“I should probably get looked at in med bay.” Tony finally responds, and he sounds a little winded.

Coulson sucks in a sharp breath. “What’s wrong?” his hands are clenched into tight fists, his knuckles ghostly white. He’s seen the stubborn genius limp his way to a debrief with blood smearing half of his face and refuse medical treatment, because, “I’m fine, I’ve had worse.” So to hear him seek it, voluntarily, however timidly, is alarming as all hell.

Apparently he’s not the only one freaking out. “Get a medical team on the scene immediately!” Cap shouts, springing into action.

“Shit, we’re closest, we’ll check on him!” Clint rarely sounds so serious, and Nat’s the kind of quiet she gets when she’s terribly upset and someone’s in for a serious ass-kicking.

“Guys, relax,” Tony coughs, “Just my ribs. Fucker caught me in the chest with one of its’ creepy claws.”

Coulson only relaxes a very small fraction, realizing Tony’s taking his gift to him very seriously by asking for help when injured during battle, instead of hiding things from him, as he normally (idiotically) tends to do.

He’s happy Tony’s managing to be so obedient today, and it’s a bittersweet feeling, because broken ribs are no joke. Especially not with his boyfriend, who’s got a gaping hole in his chest and breathing problems due to the arc reactor.

This doesn’t deter the Avengers from practically carrying Tony to medical and making sure he’s looked after. “Don’t let him convince you he doesn’t need x-rays.” Clint tells the doctor.

“And don’t even think about sneaking out,” Steve directs his stern mother hen look at the billionaire. “We’ll be right outside.”

Bruce, awake and feeling relatively normal again, gently ruffles his friends hair. “Be good.”

Tony rolls his eyes and barks like a dog.

Natasha smiles for the first time since he’d announced his need for medical attention and pats his leg. “Good boy.”

Once they all duck out of the room and the doctor finishes taking x-rays and wrapping his ribs, Coulson sneaks in like the little sneak he is, and sits in the visitors chair. “Doctor says you’ll live.”

Tony half-grins, “So I can get outta’ here?”

The agent regards his lover for a moment, and then unfolds his hands from his lap, so that he can reach over and smooth back the hairs from Tony’s forehead. “Yes. Straight to a debrief.”

He can see the shorter man physically restrain himself from whining. “Yes sir.” he says instead, and there’s something in his voice that sends a shudder through Coulson, making the thin hairs at the back of his neck stand up.

He gets up after another minute, straightens his suit, hovers over Tony for a moment and kisses him on the lips, just a light peck, but it’s enough to make the man go all goo goo eyed, with a dopey smile. It’s rare they show any affection outside the tower. Their relationship isn’t exactly known to the public. “Thank you for letting us know about your injuries.” Coulson kisses him one last time and then pats him on the shoulder. “Up you go, everyone’s waiting.”

\---

Much later, when the debrief is over and the Avengers have finished fussing over Tony's health for the night, Phil finally has his lover all to himself.

"You've been a good boy all day long, Anthony."

The way Phil says his name makes Tony shudder on the bed, where he lies naked, spread eagle, hands at either side of him, with a blindfold over his eyes. "Thank you, Daddy."

"Do you think you deserve a reward, because of how good you've been for me?"

Tony shakes his head, "No Daddy. I should be a good boy for you all the time."

Phil chuckles. "Oh? So why aren't you?"

Tony smirks. "Your birthday isn't every day, Daddy."

The agent brushes his fingertips down the smaller man's torso, his touch light as can be, minding the injured ribs. "You're a brat." Phil leans down and flicks his tongue over one hard nipple.

Tony gasps at the sensation and makes an embarrassingly needy noise.

"Color, baby?"

"Green." Tony replies. He was given pain meds for the ribs and they're working; there's only a slight twinge every now and again, if he inhales too deeply.

"Good. Now, if I remember correctly you said you don't deserve a reward for behaving so well today, is that right?"

Tony nods. "Yes Daddy."

Phil adjusts himself so that he's sitting in between his lovers spread legs and then lifts Tony's hard cock off his lower stomach and holds it loosely in one fist. He breaths over the head, his lips close, Tony can almost feel them.

Phil licks one teasing swipe over the slit of the cock and Tony whimpers, fighting to keep his hands still.

The older man grins, twisting the fist on Tony's cock a couple of times before taking the entire thing in his mouth and making obscene noises as he sucks and laps his tongue over and over the head, making sure to swallow all the precome gathering there.

Tony keeps his hips from rocking into his Daddy's talented mouth through sheer force of will alone. He moans and whines high in his throat. "Thank you Daddy!"

The agent sucks one last time and then lets go with a loud 'pop'.

"Daddy!" Tony's cock twitches for more.

"Stay still, stay just like that for me, Anthony. I'll be right back." Phil orders.

The man is gone for what seems like an eternity, but is probably only minutes. Tony wants to wrap a tight fist around the harness between his legs and stroke himself, but he knows there will be huge consequences if he cums without permission.

When Phil finally returns he comes bearing toys.

"Turn around and get on all fours, baby."

Tony complies almost immediately. His cock feels heavy hanging there, untouched, and all he wants to do is beg his Daddy to touch it, but he knows he's not the one in control right now, and if Daddy wanted to play with his cock, he would.

He's face down, leaning on his elbows, ass up in the air when Phil's tongue makes one smooth motion around his rim. "Fuck." Tony sighs into the pillow beneath him.

His tongue is rough and hard and wet and Tony thinks he might cum like this, with just the cold air hitting his cock and Phil's tongue inside him, eating him out.

His cock spurts another round of precome, getting the towel they set down earlier dirty. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy." Tony whines. He's not going to last long at all like this.

Phil stops what he's doing and grips Tony's cock at the base, making his lover groan. "You weren't about to cum, were you, Anthony? Because you know full well that's against the rules, don't you?"

Tony makes a pitiful noise but nods nonetheless. "Yes Daddy, I know the rules. I won't cum without your permission, I promise." he swears.

"Good boy." Phil pours a generous amount of lube on his fingers and penetrates him, nice and slow, even though he's still open from the night before. He takes his time with one, two, three fingers, stretching him wide, and purposely avoiding the prostate for a few minutes, letting Tony simmer.

"How does that feel?" he asks, just as his knuckles brush against that bundle of nerves he's been neglecting.

Sparks of pleasure shoot up Tony's spine and then straight down to his groin. He moans loudly. "So good Daddy. Thank you Daddy."

Phil smiles and gives his cock one long, maddeningly slow full stroke up and then down, up and then down again.

Tony's cock jerks and he instinctively bucks into the warm hand.

Phil tsks. "That's a bad boy, Anthony. What did I say earlier?"

Tony whimpers, "You said to hold still. I'm sorry Daddy."

"Now you get punished for not listening, isn't that right? I need you to be my good, obedient boy."

"Yes Daddy." he waits to see what his punishment will be. He thinks it might be a nice hard spanking, but is surprised when Phil doesn't remove the fingers inside of him, but instead starts moving them in a mind-blowing 'come hither' motion so that every single stroke hits his prostate.

His other hand is still gripping the base of Tony's cock, almost painfully, so that even if he did move to get some friction he'd only get pinched.

Tony gulps and fists the sheets under his hands to keep himself still as can be.

It's torture. Phil's fingers feel amazing, but it's only just enough stimulation to keep Tony on the edge. There's not a single chance of him cumming unless his Daddy decides to be merciful and jack him off.

He's whimpering and whining throughout the punishment, sweating with the amount of force it's taking him not to move or even twitch. His cock is leaking precome now so that it’s dripping into a small puddle on the bed, but Phil couldn't be bothered to pay it any mind. He's focused solely on his task.

Exactly thirty eight minutes later, Tony breaks and sobs, "Daddy!" he cries, "Please, please." his cock is so frustratingly hard it hurts.

Phil removes his fingers and shushes his boy. "What color, hon?"

"Green." Tony sniffles, tears soaking the blindfold. He feels over sensitized, like all of his nerve endings are being bared.

"Good boy. You took that so well, Anthony." he praises. "Now, you're not going to like this next part, but like you said, it's my birthday today and you're not the one who deserves a reward."

Tony whimpers, realizing he might soon regret his words.

Phil slips a decent sized plug inside of him and tells him to lay down on his back, spread eagle like he was before.

A minute later he flips a switch and the plug starts vibrating, nestled tight against that over-stimulated area, and Tony's whole body jerks.

Phil kisses his lips in apology for the lack of warning on his part and then says, "I'm going to slip this over you now." and then Tony feels the cold unwelcome metal of his cock ring going around the base of his penis and testicles.  

Tony whines, "Daddy." the ring is not a fun feeling, and he’s definitely not going to be cumming with it on.

"Shh," Phil runs his tongue over the underside of his cock once, and that's enough to stop any complaints. He rubs the head of Tony's aching cock, smearing precome over the slit. He rubs that spot with his thumb in methodical tiny circles over and over and over, for several minutes.

Tony starts sobbing in earnest now. "D-Daddy, Daddy, please, please, please, Daddy."

"You have permission to move, baby, but keep your arms still." Phil says, his thumb still rubbing that same spot, driving Tony absolutely insane.

"Daddy!" he cries, and now that he's allowed, moves his hips up off the mattress and curls his toes, bending his knees. "Daddy please, please!" it's too much, the vibrations, the feeling of fullness, the over-stimulation on his head. Fuck. "Daddy," Tony can't stop crying, everything feels too good, so good it's almost painful to a point, and this damn cock ring won't let him take the release that's been building up for over an hour now. "Take it off, Daddy, take it off, please, please!" he pleads.

"Why's that, baby?" Phil is merciless, continues to play with the head of Tony's cock, knowing exactly what it's doing to his boy.

The sobbing continues, "Please Daddy. Please, please, I need to cum, please!"

Phil chuckles. "No." He swallows Tony's cock, cheeks hollowing every time he goes down, mouth sucking on the head every time he comes back up.

Tony thrashes, choking on a cry. "Stop, stop, stop! Daddy stop, stop, please, no more!" it's too much, too much, fuck.

"Color, baby, gimme a color." Phil breathes, and he sounds a little wrecked, too.

Tony shudders and breathes hard. "Green."

Phil crawls over Tony to kiss him hard and bites his bottom lip. "Just a little longer, baby, okay?"

Tony nods, cheeks wet. "Okay Daddy." his voice cracks.

Phil gently takes out the vibrating plug and Tony starts crying again from sheer relief. Then he feels his Daddy's warm hard tip at his entrance and opens his legs wider, begging for it. "Is this what you need, baby? Your Daddy's cock inside you?"

Tony gasps, "Please please, need you. Daddy, please, fuck me, fuck me!"

Phil's cock slides in smoothly after all the prep work he did and he nearly comes right then and there from all of his own teasing. "You feel so good, baby, such a good boy for me."

Tony cries out when every other stroke finds his prostate.

"Daddy, Daddy, can I cum?" he tries again, wanting the cock ring off of him this instant. He can feel his orgasm, it’s right there, just out of reach.

The older man pants as he thrusts in and out of his lover. "Not yet, baby. Not yet.” He’s close, shit, he’s not going to last. Seeing Tony like this, covered in sweat, begging and sobbing like it’s all he can do not to tear at the seams. Phil tightens his grip on Tony’s hips and cums, stuttering to a halt, emptying himself into his lover. “Fuck, so good, you are so good baby.”

A long minute passes before Phil can get his breath back. He gently pulls out and then takes off his lovers blindfold. Tony whines, his cock jumping for attention.

Phil grins happily. “Oh baby, you’re not cumming today--remember? My birthday.”

Tony sits up and cries “What?” he looks so devastated Phil almost changes his mind. Almost.

“You heard me. Now lay back down. I need to wipe you clean before we go to bed.”

Tony flops down on the bed, resigned, and puts one arm over his eyes. “You’re staying?” he asks, after Phil comes back into the room with a wet warm wash cloth. They rarely get to spend the night with each other, due to their conflicting schedules.

Phil smiles as he takes care in cleaning up his lover. “If you’d like.”

Tony uncovers his eyes, “Yeah, I would. Even if you are a giant cock tease.”

Phil snorts. “Uh huh.” When he goes to remove the cock ring Tony flinches back. “What’s wrong?” he asks, all trace of laughter gone.

Tony makes a face, ears bright red, “Nothing. If you take that thing off right now I’m gonna’ blow my load.” he admits. He’s still right there, he’s still a hair breathes away from losing it. And if his Daddy doesn’t want him to, he won’t.

Phil kisses Tony. “Alright. Let’s go to bed. I’ll wait until junior’s gone down before removing the ring.”

Tony laughs. “Don’t call it that!”

Phil kisses him again, playfully, stroking his hair out of his face. “C’mon. To bed.” he spoons Tony, wrapping his arms around the younger man and rests his face in the crook, between Tony’s neck and shoulder.

His lips brush against Tony’s skin when he talks a few minutes later. “How do you feel?”

Tony squirms. “Horny.” he replies, flatly.

The agent rolls his eyes. “Your ribs.”

“They’re okay. Just tender.”

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Phil breathes. “I thought….I got scared today when you didn’t respond for that split second.”

Tony takes the hand on his stomach and holds it tight, right to his chest, so that Phil’s fingers can feel the cool solid metal of the arc reactor. “I’m okay.”

Phil sighs softly. “I know. I love you.”

Tony smiles. “Happy birthday Agent.”

Phil snorts, then notices the time on the alarm clock by the bedstand. “Not my birthday anymore, Stark.” It’s 12:04am.

Tony huffs. “I was close.”

Phil nods, “Now that I recall, yes, you were. Let’s take this off, yeah?”

Tony looks down. “God yes, please.” He practically moans when it’s finally removed, his cock only half-hard by now, but still throbbing with the ache of his withheld orgasm.

“There you go.” Phil untangles himself from Tony long enough to put the ring away, but curls up snug against him the moment he’s back on the bed.

Phil pulls Tony close and kisses the back of his neck, sweetly at first, and then harder, taking the flesh between his teeth and biting down, sucking his mark over the exposed skin. Tony gasps. “Phil, fuck,” his cock is back to full hardness, flush over his belly. “M’gonna cum if you keep doing that.” he warns.

“It’s not my birthday anymore.” Phil reminds him, before taking Tony’s cock and stroking once.

Tony keens, chasing the touch. “Fuck, fuck, can I cum? Can I cum?”

“Almost.” Phil continues to mark hickies over the neck, his hand going slowly and loosely over Tony’s cock, a barely there touch, but it’s enough.

He’s so close, so so close, he’s gonna’ cum, fuck, fuck, he’s gonna’ cum, he can’t stop himself, he can’t. “Please, please, fuck please, let me cum, I’m gonna’ cum, _I’m gonna’ cum_!” the strangled words are desperate.

“Not yet.” Phil wraps a tight fist around the base of his cock and tugs on his testicles with the other hand, stopping the impending orgasm.

Tony cries out. “Fuck!” he wants to start sobbing all over again. He feels it coming, feels the pressure like a volcano in the pit of his stomach, can feel his toes tingling in anticipation. “Please.” he shudders.

“If I let go right now do you think you can hold it for a little longer?”

Tony can’t. He’s ready to explode. So he whimpers and shakes his head.

Phil chuckles. “Okay baby.” he sucks one last hickey into the man’s shoulder and then moves his hand, stroking hard and fast, “Now baby, cum now.”

And Tony’s whole body tenses up before he cums, shaking, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he’s stroked through his orgasm. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” his hips buck once, twice, three times; he has a full body spasm. “Oh my God.”

Tony relaxes into Phil’s body behind him and tries not to move. “That was amazing.” he breathes, chest heaving.

Phil pecks tiny kisses all over the back of his head and his ear. “You realize we’re going to have to change the sheets now, right?”

Tony laughs a throaty laugh, “Buzzkill.”

 


End file.
